


Can you feel the love tonight

by Ashc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More Fluff, What the Hell, the male version was my most successful fic on deviant art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Loki! Wanna go for a walk?"

"(Y/n) it's almost midnight, it's December and below freezing. It's too cold." (Y/n) put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Ohhhh Mr.Frost.Giant is gonna catch a cold is he?" Loki shot the annoying woman a look before elegantly standing.

"Fine, I will accompany you, but if you catch a cold don't come whining to me." (Y/n) smiled brightly before wrapping a (Colour) scarf around her neck, putting in a matching hat and pair of gloves. Next came her puffy down filled (Colour) coat. By the time she was finished Loki was too. Dressed head to toe in green and gold winter attire. The excited woman grabbed Loki's hand and tugged the god towards the elevator. The only ones to see his blush where Thor and pietro as they entered the living room. Pietro stared in shock and horror at the retreating trickster. Already he could see his pranking buddy being stolen right out from underneath him. The speedy man let out a heavy sigh that immediately caught Thor's attention.

"BROTHER MAXIMOFF, WHAT BOTHERS THEE?" Pietro flinched at Thor's volume and turned back to the elevator.

"I can see what's happening." He stated

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Thor

"And they don't have a clue!" As Pietro got more and more worked up Thor just stood by in confusion before asking.

"WHO?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two" Thor finally figured out what Pietro was blabbing about and looked down sadly.

"Oh" the silver speedier didn't pay him any mind and continued his rant, this time turning to the window where a (Colour) blood could be seen tugging a green and gold blob behind them.

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic in the air. And with all this romantic atmosphere......DISASTERS IN THE AIR"

 

Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony with all it's living things.

Down in the streets (Y/n) was tugging Loki Loki behind her, she was showing the god all the different lights and decorations that people had started to put up. It was a tradition she had started with her family back home. when she became an Avenger the distance was too far for her family to join her. As she blabbed about the scenery and how nice it looked to her Loki's thoughts turned over and over in his mind. He knew that (Y/n) knew his species and part of his story, how he was adopted, his desire to be king. However at Loki's request no one told her what he had done to New York.   
  
_So many things to tell her. But how to make her see, truth about my past? Impossible she'd turn away from me_. During Loki's inner rant (Y/n) looked over to him wondering why he was so silent, looking at his "I'm thinking something serious" face (Y/n) felt a rush of the affection she had tried to hide from Loki come forward.

 _He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, king I see inside?_ unfortunately for (Y/n) she often mouthed her inner thoughts and this was one time she did, Loki caught the movement and moved a little closer. The trickster was going to ask her what she was thinking about when he slipped in a patch of ice and tumbled forward, knocking (Y/n) down with him. The pair had been standing on the top of a small hill and together they tumbled down, the powdery show rushing up around them before settling in their hair and on their clothing.

Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony with all it's living things

At the bottom of the hill Loki looked sheepish but (Y/n) just smiled,she watched Loki's face as he registered their positioning. He was on top of the mortal woman pinning her to the snowy ground. He was about to get up and apologize when (Y/n) put her hand on the back of his head, tangled her hand in his silky hair and kissed him. Quickly she moved to pull back and apologize, however Loki just as quickly kissed her back. When the couple actually moved apart both where blushing.

Can you feel the love tonight,  
  
Loki cleared his throat and got up, helped (Y/n) up and then spoke quietly.

"(Y/n) I want to to know about what i'v done before we go any farther." The god quickly explained his involvement in the attack. He was more than a little surprised when (Y/n) simply smiled and ducked her head.

"I know about that Loki, when I became an avenger Fury told me all about you....he actually told me to stay away from you, he said you could still be dangerous." (Y/n) shrugged.

"And you still want to court me? Why?" (Y/n) gently chuckled.

"First of all it's called dating here Loki, and second I think everyone needs a second chance, or a chance at redemption. And the best way to do that is through love, so yes! I do want to date you" with a smile Loki tugged the woman closer to him and started walking towards the Avenger tower.

 

  
Back at the tower Pietro and Thor stood together looking devastated.

"And if he falls in love tonight-" Pietro cut off as a soft sob broke through his resolve.

"It can be assumed" he picked up a moment later after he sniffed. Thor quickly filled in his thoughts through his own tears.

"His carefree days with us are history." Both Thor and pietro sniffed again before finishing.

"In short our pal is dooooooommmmmmeeeddd" seconds after they finished both men broke into loud tears. The elevator dinged and Loki stepped off with his hand tangled with (Y/n)'s the new couple looked at the two sobbing superheroes in bewilderment and snuck past them carefully.

"ACHOOO!"

"Told you so love"


	2. Male reader

"Hey Loki! Wanna go for a walk?"

"(Y/n) it's almost midnight, it's December and below freezing. It's too cold." (Y/n) put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Ohhhh Mr.Frost.Giant is gonna catch a cold is he?" Loki shot the annoying man a look before elegantly standing.

"Fine, I will accompany you, but if you catch a cold don't come whining to me." (Y/n) smiled brightly before wrapping a (Colour) scarf around his neck, putting in a matching hat and pair of gloves. Next came his puffy down filled (Colour) coat. By the time he was finished Loki was too. Dressed head to toe in green and gold winter attire. The excited man grabbed Loki's hand and tugged the god towards the elevator. The only ones to see his blush where Thor and Pietro as they entered the living room. Pietro stared in shock and horror at the retreating trickster. Already he could see his pranking buddy being stolen right out from underneath him. The speedy man let out a heavy sigh that immediately caught Thor's attention.

"BROTHER MAXIMOFF, WHAT BOTHERS THEE?" Pietro flinched at Thor's volume and turned back to the elevator.

"I can see what's happening." He stated

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Thor

"And they don't have a clue!" As Pietro got more and more worked up Thor just stood by in confusion before asking.

"WHO?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two" Thor finally figured out what Pietro was blabbing about and looked down sadly.

"Oh" the silver speedster didn't pay him any mind and continued his rant, this time turning to the window where a (Colour) blob could be seen tugging a green and gold blob behind them.

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic in the air. And with all this romantic atmosphere......DISASTERS IN THE AIR"

 

Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony with all it's living things.

Down in the streets (Y/n) was tugging Loki Loki behind him, he was showing the god all the different lights and decorations that people had started to put up. It was a tradition he had started with his family back home. But when he became an Avenger the distance was too far for his family to join him. As he blabbed about the scenery and how nice it looked to him Loki's thoughts turned over and over in his mind. He knew that (Y/n) knew his species and part of his story, how he was adopted, his desire to be king. However at Loki's request no one told him what he had done to New York.   
  
_So many things to tell him. But how to make him see,truth about my past? Impossible he'd turn away from m_ e. During Loki's inner rant (Y/n) looked over to him wondering why he was so silent, looking at his "I'm thinking something serious" face (Y/n) felt a rush of the affection he had tried to hide from Loki come forward.

 _He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, king I see inside?_ Unfortunately for (Y/n) he often mouthed his inner thoughts and this was one time he did, Loki caught the movement and moved a little closer. The trickster was going to ask him what he was thinking about when he slipped in a patch of ice and tumbled forward, knocking (Y/n) down with him. The pair had been standing on the top of a small hill and together they tumbled down, the powdery show rushing up around them before settling in their hair and on their clothing.

Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony with all it's living things

At the bottom of the hill Loki looked sheepish but (Y/n) just smiled, he watched Loki's face as he registered their positioning. He was on top of the mortal man pinning him to the snowy ground. He was about to get up and apologize when (Y/n) put his hand on the back of his head, tangled his hand in his silky hair and kissed him. Quickly he moved to pull back and apologize, however Loki just as quickly kissed him back. When the couple actually moved apart both where blushing.

Can you feel the love tonight,  
  
Loki cleared his throat and got up, helped (Y/n) up and then spoke quietly.

"(Y/n) I want to to know about what i'v done before we go any farther." The god quickly explained his involvement in the attack. He was more than a little surprised when (Y/n) simply smiled and ducked his head.

"I know about that Loki, when I became an avenger Fury told me all about you....he actually told me to stay away from you, he said you could still be dangerous." (Y/n) shrugged.

"And you still want to court me? Why?" (Y/n) gently chuckled.

"First of all it's called dating here Loki, and second I think everyone needs a second chance, or a chance at redemption. And the best way to do that is through love, so yes! I do want to date you" with a smile Loki tugged the man closer to him and started walking towards the Avenger tower.

 

  
Back at the tower Pietro and Thor stood together looking devastated.

"And if he falls in love tonight-" Pietro cut off as a soft sob broke through his resolve.

"It can be assumed" he picked up a moment later after he sniffed. Thor quickly filled in his thoughts through his own tears.

"His carefree days with us are history." Both Thor and pietro sniffed again before finishing.

"In short our pal is dooooooommmmmmeeeddd" seconds after they finished both men broke into loud tears. The elevator dinged and Loki stepped off with his hand tangled with (Y/n)'s the new couple looked at the two sobbing superheroes in bewilderment and snuck past them carefully.

 

"ACHOOO!"

"Told you so love"


End file.
